Seeds From The Forest
by carinims01
Summary: My collection of drabbles! Will have various genres; angst, bromance, friendship, humor. Rated T just in case, No Slash!
1. Revised Edition

Guys, I've caught the drabble bug...YAY! XD Anyway, new collection of drabbles and only drabbles! A little friendship/humor for the first one!

Summery; The definition of 'dollophead.'

Characters; Arthur, Merlin, and the Knights.

Genre; Friendship/Humor

Enjoy!

* * *

"Dollophead," Merlin jibed, picking up Arthur's crossbow.

Arthur rolled his blue eyes but smirked fondly at his friend. He always had hated hunting; now was no different. Arthur laughed quietly to himself; he couldn't believe that this was the same man who'd taken down a Griffin just the other day.

Arthur looked behind him to see the same reaction from his Knights. Each, in their own ways, were smiling with amusement and endearment, glancing between Merlin and Arthur.

"You know, you never did tell me what that _really_ meant," Arthur said back to him.

"In two words?"

"Yeah."

"_King_ Arthur."

* * *

Hope you liked it! Stick around because the next few (already written!) are all going to be based off spoilers for the new season!

Please review and tell me if there's anything you wanna see!


	2. Desperation

Ok! Another one, like I promised! I meant to update earlier, but we went to Subway...and then someone stole a bag off my dad's bike...:( (and it had my new nailpolish in it! :( which meant I had to go back to DG and buy some more!) so yeah...just...ignore me... :D From here out I should be updating every day, if not more! Here's the first one based on season 5 spoilers and I know a lot of people have already done it, so I hope I did it justice! :D

Summery: Gwen needs her friends

Characters: Gwen

Genre: Angst

* * *

Gwen clutched her head and sobbed as a shard of pain rang through it. Morgana had taken her days ago. She didn't know where she was at; all she knew was that she was alone.

'_I thought we'd play a little game,'_ she'd said.

_Where's Arthur?_

She was sure he was searching for her, but it had been _days_. She missed him; all she wanted was his protecting arms around her.

_Where's Merlin?_

A tear ran down her cheek at the thought of never seeing his bright smile again. A sad tremor tore through her heart.

_Where were they?_

* * *

Like it? I might continue it later if I get good feedback *hint, hint* haha! Anything you want to see happen anytime? But please note, I don't really like doing morbid things...at least not in drabbles because then you can't explain it and can't really reverse it...so please keep that in mind! Thank you!


	3. Heat Exaustion

Hey guys! I ran out of things to say...XD So here ya go! I think I will be continuing the last one, but not sure when because I have yet to write it...:D

Summary: Arthur worried about Merlin; based off desert scene from the trailer.

Characters: Arthur, Merlin, the Knights

Genre: Friendship

* * *

Arthur saw Merlin stumble again out of the corner of his eye. He was becoming serious concerned about his friend. They'd been walking through the desert all morning; without water and the hot sun beating down on them. Merlin might not be in chainmail, but he also had the least amount of body fat, making the risk of heat exhaustion higher for the lanky servant.

"Merlin?"

Merlin head slowly turned to face him. "Hm?"

"Are you alright?"

Merlin's eyes narrowed against the bright sun. "Of course."

Arthur exchanged a worried glance with the Knights behind him as Merlin tripped again.

* * *

Aaaannnndddd? Like it? Next one shall be put up tomorrow, probably around the same time! :D thanks to everyone who's reveiwed!

Any suggestions? Prompts? Ideas?


	4. Or Die Trying

Hola! :D Here's the next one, quite possibly my favorite part of the trailer! I hope I did it justice!

Summary: Merlin makes a vow

Characters: Merlin and Arthur

Genre: Angst/Friendship

* * *

Their chances were slim to none. Merlin was ok with that; used to it even. They'd always gotten through tough scraped before; now would be no different.

"I swore I would rescue my men," Arthur stated flatly, "or die trying."

The Knights had not been heard from in almost a week. One guard had returned, injured, from their would-be short patrol, telling tales of a castle of horrors. There was no telling what they were facing, or what they would face when they got there.

"Then I swear," Merlin said seriously, "I will protect you or die at your side."

* * *

Thoughts? Anything you wanna see? More S5 coming up! :D


	5. Fallen

Hi guys! Not only am I in a good mood (reason for update again today), but my brain feels like mush...^_^ YAY!...no...:/ but I spent almost four hours today photo-shopping a picture with Gwen and the tutorial was soooo confusing! If you guys wanna check it out, go to 'Merlin Mania' on Facebook, and it's mainly black and white with Gwen in a long white dress. (My admin name is Freya!)

Summary: How the mighty fall; continuation of 'Desperation'

Characters: Morgana and Gwen

Genre: Angst/whump

* * *

"Look how the mighty have fallen," Morgana mocked, a venomous smirk on her face. The guards behind her didn't move.

She looked over to her prisoner; her ripped dress, her untidy hair...and chin held high, looking every bit of the Queen she was and refusing to show fear.

Guinevere narrowed her eyes at Morgana. "Have you _seen_ yourself recently?"

Cold fury sprouted in the captor's chest and she heard a resounding crack as her hand came into contact with cold skin.

Gwen cradled her throbbing cheek, tears in the shape of beads forming in her eyes.

_Where were they?_

* * *

I think there'll be one or two more with this, then more season 5 (there will probably be no end to these! ^_^) thoughts?

To AnneMarie (guest): Thank you so much! :D I'm sorry I haven't update PPF or Shorts, I have writers block, but I'm hoping to update within the next few days!


	6. Rescue

Next update! ^_^ YAY! special thanks to everyone who's reveiwed each chapter, you guy's are amazing!

Summary: Gwen is finally rescued

Characters: Merlin and Gwen

Genre: Friendship

* * *

Gwen shrieked and trembled as a guard entered her cell; none of them had been particularly _civil_ towards her and it was only through Morgana's will that she remained seriously unharmed...for now.

"Shh! It's me!" A voice said, peeling off his helmet. The metal casing was removed to reveal coal colored hair, stormy blue eyes, and pale skin.

Merlin.

He gave her a sad smile, grabbing her hand. "Come on, the others are waiting outside."

But before Merlin could so much as turn around, Guinevere crashed into him sobbing and hugged him impossibly tight.

Well...they had some time.

* * *

They really need more Gwen/Merlin friendship, there could never be enough! :D

Thoughts?


	7. The Lady of the Lake

Hola! Sorry this is so late, I havn't been home all day! :D Hope you don't hate me! XD

Summary: It started when the lake beside them began to bubble; based of spoiler that our group were seen filming beside a lake!

Characters: Merlin, Arthur, Knights, Freya

Genre: Friendship

* * *

It started when the lake beside them began to bubble. Then, a body rose from the depths of the water, a woman in a white dress appearing along the banks.

"What the...?" Arthur exclaimed, jolting up. A woman in a lake? Obviously magical...but what were her intentions?

Merlin looked utterly stunned, his face pale and his heart on his sleeve for once. "Wait."

He walked towards her. She held a small smile on her face as she patiently waited for Merlin to reach her.

"Merlin, what're you -," Gwaine started.

"Freya?"

She laughed and threw her arms around him.

* * *

Next one is more exiting...XD

'Shorts' fans! New chapter should be up within the next two or three days! ^^


	8. Girlfriend

Hi guys! Sorry this is late again, wasn't home all day! Hope ya like it!

Summary: The Knights figure out who Freya is; continuation of 'the Lady of the Lake.'

Characters: Merlin, Freya, Arthur, the Knights

Genre: Humor/Romance

* * *

Merlin twirled her in his arms before setting her back down and holding her shoulders. "OhmygoshIcan'tbeleiveyou'reherehowareyouwhathappened?" He rambled quickly.

Gwaine nudged Arthur as the Knights behind them drew closer. "Arthur...who is that?"

Arthur shook his head.

"Girlfriend?" Leon suggested nonchalantly.

Everyone gave him a slightly surprised look, but eventually nodded their agreement.

"You know about this Princess?"

Arthur shook his head again. "Shh! I want to hear what they're saying."

"Merlin -," the woman started in a smooth, smiling voice.

"ButhowImean_how_Freyathisshouldn'tbepossibleIdon'tthink," Merlin said, still reeling with surprise.

Freya quickly shut him up with a kiss.

"_Definitely _girlfriend," Gwaine grinned.

* * *

Huh? hhhhuuuuhhh? I got several requests to continue that last one and this eventually came together...five minutes ago...XD

Please reveiw!


	9. Tumbling

Hola! Here's the next chapter! YAY! I'm actually posting on time for once! XD

Summary: Merlin is tumbling; based off trailer spoiler of Merlin rolling down a cliff

Characters: Merlin, Arthur, the Knights, mercenaries

Genre: Angst

* * *

"Merlin!" Gwaine shouted frantically.

The raven haired man whipped around just in time to dodge a charging horse. Merlin dove to his right, tripping in his haste and the next thing he knew he was rolling down a steep cliff, letting out a surprised, strangled cry.

He heard his friends screaming his name in frantic voices, their cries echoing along the walls of the cliff as he continued to tumble. Then, without warning, he came to an abrupt stop. His head had hit a rock, and the sounds of his name were being slowly washed out as he lost consciousness.

* * *

I don't know...would this be considered angst? I can't think...but anyway! I hope you liked it! Should I do another one like this?

Plz review!


	10. Worry

Aloha! (I'm running out of greetings!) Here's the next one since I got such good responses from 'Tumbling!'

Summary: They need to find Merlin

Characters: Arthur and the Knights

Genre: Suspense/Friendship

* * *

Arthur cut down his last man, the others already rushing to the side of the cliff where Merlin had disappeared through the cloudy mist. He couldn't see anything through the thick fog.

"Merlin!" He screamed. He couldn't lose Merlin. Not again.

No response.

"He could be injured sire," Leon stated worriedly.

Gwaine frowned anxiously, "We have to get down there."

Arthur nodded, "Look for a path or something."

"Sire!" Elyan called.

They looked over to see him pointing at a barely noticeable, narrow, winding path that made its way down the steep cliff.

"Let's go," Arthur stated.

_We're coming Merlin_.

* * *

Hope you liked it! ^^ Don't worry, I will still be updating again today...I might have kinda gone idea crazy and wrote like six more, so I'm kinda overrun...another one like this and then I'm giving you guy's another angsty one...and more Merlin whump! Sorry Merlin...:/

Please review!


	11. Finding

Greetings! (new one!) Here's the next one! YAY! Also the last one in this three-parter!

Summary: Arthur and the Knight's find Merlin

Characters: Arthur, Merlin, the Knights

Genre: Suspense/Angst

* * *

They made their way down the steep path quickly, yet cautiously. The last thing they needed was to slip and fall themselves.

"Merlin?" Gwaine shouted.

Arthur's jaw was clenched with worry, his brow furrowed. "Merlin!"

_ Where are you, you idiot?_

"Merlin!"

"Arthur!" Percival called anxiously.

Arthur and Gwaine, the only ones not already there, rushed over to see Elyan crouched over Merlin's unconscious body. Blood trailed down his temple and his face, and Arthur was sure the rest of his body, was littered with bruises.

Elyan quickly checked his pulse, letting out a relieved breath. "He's alive."

_Oh, thank God._

* * *

Muahaha! There ya go! The next one will be interesting...and Merlin whumpish, but I'm debating whether or not to just make it a one-shot because of how long the drabble series would be...so...thoughts?


	12. More Snakes

Hey guys! Ok, so, the last chapter you guy's asked for a one-shot instead of a drabble series... completely understand, and its in the works! YAY! But, I thought I'd tease you a bit first...*evil grin*

Summary: More snakes; sneak peak to upcoming one-shot

Characters: Merlin, Arthur, Gwaine, Knights, Morgana

Genre: Angst/Hurt/Whump

* * *

_"No!" _Arthur and Gwaine bellowed.

Merlin trembled and his breath quickened as Morgana brought the small snake closer to the nape of his neck, letting it kiss his cold skin before bringing it back in front of him.

"It's very similar to the Fommorah," Morgana explained, "except this one brings out the truth from more..._reluctant_ people."

Morgana brought it to Merlin's neck again; his breath came in small gasps as his nostrils flared.

"Morgana _please!_" Arthur begged.

Morgana flashed him a wicked grin and Merlin screamed in agony and convulsed as the snake was inserted.

"No!" Arthur shouted desperately.

* * *

Soooo? Whaddya think? Haha! School starts tomorrow! Wish me luck!

Please review!


	13. Caught

Hey guy's! Ok, so really quick update because I highly doubt I'll have time to do it tomorrow morning! First day of school tomorrow! Wish me luck! I wrote this one in like five minutes because the rest were for my one-shot (which I got really good feedback for both here and on Merlin Mania!) It's in the works!

Summary: Arthur and Merlin get caught in a trap; taken from season 5 trailer spoiler

Characters: Merlin and Arthur

Genre: Humor/Friendship

* * *

"Merlin there's nothing there!" Arthur said, rolling his cerulean eyes.

Nevertheless, he dismounted his horse and followed his lanky servant.

Merlin gave him a look and looked further down the path. "Arthur...look at this. Rabbits?"

Arthur scowled disbelievingly before he saw exactly that. But there was no way...

Senses on high, his eyes found an exposed rope which confirmed his suspicions. It was a trap; a net.

"Merlin!" He ran over to his friend and turned him around to run, but it was too late. The trap snapped and flew together, trapping its victims in rope.

"I got them."

* * *

Not very original I know, but I did write this in five minutes so...brownie points? or a review works too! XD There might be another one for this, not sure yet! ^^

PPF fans...new chapters almost done!


	14. Annoyed

Hey guy's quick update before I head off to school! ...in a thunderstorm...XD

Summary: Merlin gets annoyed; sequel to 'Caught'

Characters: Merlin and Arthur

Genre: Humor/Friendship

* * *

Arthur had been sawing at the thick ropes for the last ten minutes with the small knife he kept in his boot.

Finally getting tired of being trapped with ropes pressing against his face, Merlin turned away and let his eyes flash gold, causing the rope to snap right where Arthur's knife was embedded.

Extremely ungracefully, they both fell to the ground with a thud.

Arthur stood first, rubbing his aching back. "See Merlin, told you I'd get us out."

Merlin rolled his cerulean eyes while Arthur offered him his hand, hoisting him up off the leaf-strewn ground. "Sure Arthur."

* * *

So...like it? Gotta go! Please review!


	15. Pressure Plate

So far, it looks like I will have time to update before I go to school...YAY!

Summary: Percival steps on a pressure plate; based of trailer spoilers

Characters: Percival and guards

Genre: Suspense

* * *

"This way," Percival instructed. He drew his sword and gripped the pommel defensively. His eyes were wide with caution as he slowly turned the dark corner.

"It looks safe," Vermont commented. Even as he said it his voice was tense with worry.

Percival gave the men with him a nod as he started to walk forward. Then he felt his foot press down on a hidden pressure plate, a trap, and suddenly a wall of fire appeared in front of them, hot flames licking out towards the group of men.

"Back, back, back, back," he chanted.

_Not going that way._

* * *

Ok...just wrote that one the spot because I forgot to write it last night...review? any prompts?


	16. Visions

Firstly, super sorry for not updating the last two days! I was at a friends house all weekend, now I'm all fun-ed out...(totally a word!) Anyway...here's one! i probably won't update later today (its already 1:30 here) because I'll hopefully be focusing on cleaning my room and 'Past, Present, Future!'

Summary: Merlin has a vision; based of Colin Morgan spoiler that 'Merlin, within the first 10-15 minutes of the first episode, is going to see something in a vision...and he has to work like mad to fix (prevent?) it,' can't remember the exact wording!

Characters: Merlin, Gwen, Morgana, Mordred

Genre: Suspense

* * *

Guinevere ran through the halls, crème colored nightgown flowing behind her as she ran down the twilight corridor.

She snuck a look behind her to see Morgana lagging behind, always present as she ran, never leaving no matter how fast she ran.

Gwen fled around a corner, panting with exertion, only to run into the arms of a shaggy, black haired, _familiar_ Druid.

She tried to move, but he held her firm, twisting her around as Morgana rounded the corner, placing a black gloved hand on her shoulder right before...

Merlin woke up in a cold sweat, screaming urgently.

"Gwen!"

* * *

So? For some reason, I really don't like the idea of _Merlin_ having dreams like Morgana did. I think it's because it makes them more similar and it'll drive Merlin even more crazy and could hurt or hinder I guess...I don't know...thoughts?

Any prompts? And anyone whose sent me one, could you possibly re-send it, I forgot to write them down...would be much appreciated! But please remember I only like to write canon stories! Thanks!


	17. Reunited

Quick update before school!

Summary: Morgana is reunited with Mordred; based off season 5 spoiler that Morgana is persecuted for her magic

Characters: Morgana and Mordred

Genre: Angst/Friendship

* * *

Morgana hung from the high-positioned chains, magic-restraining irons clapped around her wrists. She'd been here for nearly two years, being persecuted brutally for her magic. Despite Uther's death, despite that she wasn't even_ in _Camelot, despite that she wasn't even dying the hands of _Emrys_; still her worst fears had come true.

The cell door squeaked open and Morgana flinched against the harsh light that filtered in... She'd been in darkness for so long. Her captor silhouetted against the flickering torchlight. But no... It wasn't him... it was... no... It couldn't be. Yes.

Mordred.

"Morgana!"

It was time for revenge.

* * *

Like it? Honestly guy's, I think I'm running out of Season 5 spoilers to write about! Haha! I need ideas please!


	18. Wolves

Sorry I didn't update yesterday, running really late... like now! :)

Summary: they meet up with a pack of wolves traveling

Characters: Merlin, Arthur, Knights, wolves

Genre: Humor/ Suspense

* * *

They hadn't seen a living thing in hours, trekking across barren, snow covered lands.

"Are we almost there?" Merlin complained.

Gwaine smirked and Arthur rolled his eyes.

"_Mer_lin -."

"Arthur!" Leon yelled.

They turned their heads around and saw a growing whirlwind, starting suddenly and disappearing just as fast.

Giant mounds of grey-white fur could be distinguished, snarling teeth, and piercing grey blue eyes sparkling dangerously. Wolves.

As if saying their name, they started to stalk towards them, teeth gnashing venomously and snapping at thin air.

"Run!" Gwaine bellowed.

His eyes sought out his friends as he turned and fled.

* * *

Yay! I was able to update... barely! :) Idea's please, running out!

PPF fans; less time than I thought on my hands, but its half way done!


	19. Flecks of Gold

Three days... I haven't updated in three days...! Sorry! I've been without internet all weekend at my grandpa's! Maybe this makes up for it?

Summary: Gwaine finally finds out about Merlin's magic; this started as a prompt... and then just linked to a spoiler from a cast rehearsal that I watched where Gwaine goes to the Valley of the Fallen Kings with Merlin and comes back but won't tell anyone what happened... if you want details, ask! :D

Characters: Merlin, Gwaine, Morgana, Mordred

Genre: Suspense/Angst

* * *

This was it. They were going to die. He'd never been more certain of something in his life. Morgana and Mordred were a blur behind the raging ball of fire flying towards them.

The sphere grew closer and Gwaine could already feel its heat. He knew there was no escaping it and closed his eyes. ...But nothing happened.

With a rush of relief he opened his brown eyes to see the fire dissipating against a blue-gold shield... and flecks of gold fading from Merlin's normally stormy blue ones. That feeling of relief was instantly turned to dread.

Merlin had magic.

* * *

Okey Dokey! So that's done with! ^^ Any prompts for the next one? It'll probably tangent of this one, but do you want it angst-y? Comical? Or what? Until tomorrow!


	20. I'm Sorry

Summary: Gwaine reveal; continuation of the last one

Genre: Suspense

Characters: Merlin, Gwaine, Morgana, Mordred

* * *

The fire soon burned out against the glowing shield and Merlin put his hand down and suddenly Morgana laughed for some unknown reason and uttered a few words, her and Mordred disappearing.

Gwaine waited for Merlin to turn around, and he did... slowly. When Gwaine could finally see his face, he was completely shocked at what it held; fear, self-loathing, hate -but not at Gwaine, more likely it was because he'd had to _hide_ from Gwaine, lie to him.

"You have magic," Gwaine said. His voice betrayed his shock, but not his fear -because he didn't feel any.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Wahaha! So, I think I've decided to only update every other day, just because I'm only averaging like eight per drabble and the numbers keep going down (only have three for the last one) and they usually come the day _after_ I post it, but I don't know... What do you guy's think?


	21. Never Be Ashamed

Wahha! I don't know why, but I'm currently a fan of saying that! ^^ Only 32 more days until Merlin starts! And then Doctor Who starts tomorrow! :D

Summary; Gwaine gives Merlin a little needed support; continuation of the last one!

Characters; Merlin and Gwaine

Genre; Angst/Friendship

* * *

"How long?"

"How long have I had magic, or how long have I been studying magic?"

Gwaine quirked an eyebrow. "Had magic?"

Merlin swallowed "I was born with it... Gwaine... I'm sorry; I couldn't help being born like this..."

In that moment, Gwaine felt a mixture of emotions; sadness, anger, a rush of self-hate because he'd never given Merlin the _chance_ to show his true self... and put it all in the tight hug that he'd enveloped a flummoxed Merlin into.

"Never, _never_, be ashamed of who you are Merlin."

And Merlin hugged Gwaine back, crying softly into his shoulder.

* * *

Did you feel the angst? the bromance? And is it bad that I get emotional over my own stories? *I had coffee this morning... NEVER give me coffee... you can ask my friend Nicole...!*

I think I might do more of this tomorrow, what do you guy's think? Finally got and awesome prompt that I'll be using after this! But I shall need more ideas too! :D


	22. Daggers

First, I need to thank everyone for their wonderful reviews for the last one! I was absolutely stunned by the great feedback, so thank you!

Summary: Gwen finds out about Merlin's secret, continuation of last three, but with a prompt! - prompt from Idea Offering, ''what if you did one where Gwen sees merlin saving arthur with magic...'

Characters: Gwen, Arthur, Merlin, Gwaine, Mordred

Genre: Friendship/Suspense

* * *

Guinevere heard a clanking of metal as she passed the Armory and immediately thought of Merlin polishing Arthur's armor.

She smirked fondly and backtracked before she peered around the door... just in time to see a dagger flying towards her unsuspecting husband, whom of which was inspecting a crossbow with his back to the three other occupants of the room, not counting her.

She was about to shout out to him when the dagger abruptly stopped... and gold faded from Merlin's eyes. With a flex of his fingers, he pulled the dagger back as it landed softly in his hand.

* * *

I hope I did alright! :D Any prompts or ideas are completely welcome!


	23. Confusion

Hey guy's! Next one! Yay!

Summary: Gwen reveal; continuation of last one with a prompt! Prompt from NormalsBoring: 'I think it would be cool if you redid it from Arthurs point of view and he turns to see Gwen gaping and is really confused' ... I hope I did it right!

Characters: Merlin, Gwaine, Arthur, Gwen, and Mordred

Genre: Angst

* * *

"See Merlin, this is how -."

Arthur turned around to see both Merlin and Gwaine glaring hatefully at Mordred, nothing new there, while Gwen gaped at Merlin in utter astoundment.

"Uh, Gwen?" His brow pinched in confusion as he held the crossbow he'd been adjusting.

Merlin's own face whipped around to see the exact same thing and, as their eyes met, he instantly knew she'd seen what he'd done. He quickly looked down as his face grew pale and somber. Gwaine saw it too and looked fearfully at Gwen while Mordred smirked oddly in the corner.

_What in the world?_

* * *

__Like it? More tomorrow! Prompts always welcome! :D


	24. Decisions

Hi guy's! Early update! Yay!

Summary: Gwen has a decision to make; more from the last one!

Characters: Merlin, Gwen, Gwaine, Arthur, Mordred

Genre: Friendship/Suspense

* * *

"Guinevere?"

She reacted when Arthur said her name a second time. She whipped her gaze from a pale Merlin to that of her husband. Nervously, she brushed a strand of brown hair behind her ear and raised her eyebrows.

"Hm?"

"Are you alright?"

Gwen nodded and bit her lip. "Yes, fine."

Arthur scrunched his eyebrows. "Al_right_..."

She shuffled her feet, glancing again at Merlin, Gwaine, and Mordred; Merlin still looking at the dagger he'd caught _with magic_, Gwaine silently pleading with her to keep quiet with big brown eyes, and Mordred smirked sinisterly. _It was him!_

"I'll... just be off..."

* * *

Please review! Prompts?


	25. It's Alright

Yay! More of this! ...and a quick update before school!

Summary: Merlin confronts Gwen

Characters: Merlin and Gwen

Genre: Friendship

* * *

Gwen let out a surprised shriek as she was pulled into an alcove later that day by a pair of surprisingly strong arms.

"Merlin?"

Immediately she could see the fear on his face - fear that should never be on her best friend's face.

"Gwen, I'm so sorry," he rambled. "I should have told you I have magic and please believe me that I would never use it to hurt you or anybody else. I've only ever tried to use it for good and -."

Gwen stopped him by laying a hand on his arm.

"Merlin, it's alright. I understand."

* * *

Another yay! Anyway, I have to go, I'm starving! XD

Any prompts or or things you guy's want to see?


	26. Understanding

So apparently my ankle's not completely healed... wonderful! :P Hehe... I was watching the new 'How to Train Your Dragon' tv show last night and when the dragons started being bad and stuff, all I could think was 'Merlin use your Dragonlord powers!' ... and then I remembered that's a different show! XD Yep, typical me! :)

Summary: Gwen understands

Characters: Merlin and Gwen

Genre: Friendship

* * *

"W-what?" Merlin gaped.

Guinevere smiled and squeezed Merlin's hand. "Gaius explained it. Well... some things anyway... Like how you were born with magic and couldn't control it... then Gwaine threw in some things as well..."

"And you're ok with it?" By now Merlin's eyes were starting to sparkle with tears.

"Merlin... I _know_ you wouldn't ever try to hurt us - earlier today you _saved_ my husband's life from that dagger. So _thank you._"

Gwen smirked as her chocolate eyes danced. "...And I'm sure you have a story to tell..."

Merlin laughed and hugged Gwen for all she was worth.

* * *

Well I think that's it for now with this arc! Next do you guys want a little comedy or something else? You pick the genre!


	27. Right on Time

Hola! Was up until 1am this morning reading an amazing fanficion where I cried my eyes out several times! :'D If you guy's wanna read something awesome and completely angsty and bromantic... It's called 'The Voice in the Dream,' by OneDarkandStormyNight... not even kidding... I cried several times in the _first_ chapter!

Summary: Arthur needs a little distraction: Prompt from Autumn Moon Fae, 'You could do one about when Arthur goes to the tavern to look for Merlin and finds Gwaine but then Gwaine gets him drunk and he forgets about Merlin' :) ... How could I not do this one?

Characters: Gwaine and Arthur

Genre: Humor/Friendship

* * *

Gwaine let out a laugh as Arthur violently threw open the tavern door. _Right on time_. Ever since Gwaine and Gwen had found out Merlin's little secret, it had been their jobs to keep a certain _Prat_ distracted...

"Hey Arthur!" he called jovially.

Arthur swung his blonde head and spotted him, stalking over to the table he was at. "Gwaine, have you seen my idiot of a servant?"

Gwaine smirked. "No, I can't say I have."

Arthur sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. _Where was that idiot?_

Gwaine called for a barmaid, eyes dancing. "Have a drink Arthur..."

* * *

Wow... so many things I could do with Gwen and Gwaine knowing... _maybe_ they should have that in the tv show? Hmm? Also... Merlin Official said that they haven't released an official date for the launching of series 5 and that Sept. 29th is just a rumor... just to let you know!

More of this tomorrow probably!


	28. Distractions

Nothing much to say... Going to a graduation party soon, still need to get ready... Gosh I sound like Merlin!

Summary: Gwaine distracts Arthur while Merlin's gone; continuation of last one

Characters: Gwaine and Merlin

Genre: Friendship

* * *

Merlin walked into the tavern four hours later, going directly to the shaggy haired man he found lounging against the counter.

"Hey Gwaine," he said, exhaustion lacing his tone.

Gwaine turned and smiled. "Hey mate, how'd it go?"

"Killed the basilisk... God, I'm tired. How's Arthur?"

Gwaine smirked mischievously and jabbed his thumb behind him. Merlin glanced in that direction to what looked like a very drunk Arthur laughing it up with the rest of the Knights in the corner.

"Arthur's fine," Gwaine said, brotherly affection in his tone, a hint of pride. "Why don't you go get some rest?"

* * *

YAY! Ok... any prompts guy's? I have the next three done but new ideas never hurt! :)


	29. Cali

Ok... so this would have been up earlier... if my dad hadn't taken away my laptop... don't know when I'm getting it back and I'm doing this from a netbook at school. Just finished my algebra 2 test... probably failed... wish me luck!

Summary: Merlin's tired; this is from personal experience because when my cat does her calls I don't get a wink of sleep... and yes my calico cat is named Cali... I think its adorable and awesomely ironic! ^_^

Characters: Arthur and Merlin

Genre: Comedy/Bromance

* * *

Merlin woke with a sudden twitch, red eyes blinking open as his mouth stretched into a yawn after Arthur lightly kicked the man's boot.

"Merlin, didn't you sleep at all last night?"

Merlin closed his eyes and leaned his head back again on one of Arthur's chairs. "No... I told you... Cali's in heat again."

Arthur smirked, understanding drifting through him as he joked, "I still think it's ironic you named your _calico_ cat 'Cali.'"

Merlin mumbled an incomprehensible reply, mind already gone.

Smirking fondly, Arthur threw a warm blanket over his friend before leaving for the council meeting.

* * *

So a few weeks ago I tried to explain the concept of bromance to my dad because I hadn't noticed that I used the word all the time and he didn't know what it meant... he thought it was slash.. and then I was disgusted and quickly explained that it wasn't... yep, just a whole bunch of true stories today, huh? Anywho, please review!


	30. Strength

And so... while CaptainOzone is defiantly bringing me around to Percy, Gwaine is still my favorite Knight! :) Besides, I thought it would be cool to expand a bit on his second name! I'm pretty proud of this one!

Summary: There were reasons Gwaine was called 'Strength.'

Character: Gwaine, general

Genre: Friendship? I don't know...

* * *

There were reasons Gwaine was called 'Strength.'

One, because even before he'd known Merlin's secret, he'd always been there for his friends, their _strength_ despite the insurmountable odds set against them.

One, because he'd had the _strength_ to see past Merlin's lies and betrayals when his secret had been revealed to him. He saw past all of that and saw the true Merlin, his best friend.

One, because when Merlin's secret had been revealed to all, he'd been Merlin's _strength_ through that difficult time, even helping everyone else see the light.

There were reasons Gwaine was called 'Strength.'

* * *

Like I said, pretty proud of it! :) What'd you guy's think? I have one written for Arthur too coming up. Trying to think of how to do Merlin's because 'Magic' is soooo broad... suggestions? If you guy's know any of the others names I could do those too if you want me too! :)


	31. Courage

Wow... that's all I have to say about the reception from the last one! :) Thanks guy's! I didn't know if you guy's would like it or not but apparently it was a big hit! :D Well, here's Arthur's!

Summary: There were reasons Arthur was called 'Courage.'

Characters: Arthur, general

Genre: Friendship? Yep, still don't know...

* * *

There were reasons Arthur was called 'Courage.'

One, because he'd had the _courage_ to change himself from a stubborn, proud boy he once was, to the open-minded, caring King he became.

One, because he had the _courage_ to go against his father, to say 'no' when he was ordered to kill innocents, standing up for his own beliefs.

One, because when Merlin's secret had finally become known, he'd had the _courage_ to meet his friend halfway, to hear his side of the story before making judgment - and then accepting his friend wholeheartedly.

There were reasons Arthur was called 'Courage.'

* * *

Well, there ya have it! I hope you guy's liked it as much as you did 'Strength!' Also, thanks to NormalsBoring for helping me with Merlin's! I might have bent it a bit though..! Anyway, that's a story for tomorrow! Please Review! :)


	32. Magic

Hola guy's! I don't know what to say... but enjoy! And I hope I didn't totally botch this! ;D

Summary; There were reasons Merlin was called 'Magic.'

Characters; Merlin, general

Genre; Friendship... yeah, let's go with that...

* * *

There were reasons Merlin was called 'Magic.'

One, because _magic_ was a part of him. It flowed through him like blood in his veins. It _was _him.

One, because _magic _was the cause of the pain and fear and loneliness he endured both when he was a child and then when he'd had to lie to his friends, thinking himself a monster.

One, because after it had been revealed, _magic_ was his reason for utter joy and love and _life_; he'd been accepted by his friends. He was finally happy, _alive._

There were reasons Merlin was called 'Magic.'

* * *

Like I said, I hope I didn't botch that! Reviews might help! Haha! Also, prompts would be nice! I have a few but the more the merrier! :) Also, sorry if I seemed to strict on prompts! I'll do anything as long as its not like slash or couplings between the main characters that don't exist...!


	33. Love

So... I'm continuing with this series! YAY! And special thanks to everyone who encouraged me to! And special thanks also to Pagen for helping me to find the names!

Summary: There were reasons Guinevere was called 'Love.'

Characters: Gwen, general

Genre: Friendship... still on that one... ^^

* * *

There were reasons Guinevere was called 'Love.'

One, because she'd the _love_ to see past the foolish prince's character to see him for what he would become; a heartfelt, prudent King. The greatest King in Albion.

One, because she'd had the _love_ to reach out even though she'd been so shy - meeting her best friend while he faced punishment in the stocks.

One, because when that friends' secret had come out, Gwen was there, holding Merlin's hand with genuine _love_ as he suffered through the most difficult time in his life.

There were reasons Guinevere was called 'Love.'

* * *

Ok... so there was a lot of tweaking in this and I hope it came out right! Reviews help! Teehee!


	34. Wisdom

So I really hope I did this right... in only 100 words its so hard to get everything you want across and still help it flow...

Summary: There were reasons Gaius was called 'Wisdom.'

Characters: Gaius, general

Genre: Friendship?

* * *

There were reasons Gaius was called 'Wisdom.'

One, because he'd the _wisdom_ and foresight to save his friends from being killed in the Purge, one of them to become his ward's real father.

One, because he'd the _wisdom_ to stay and guide his broken King, to comfort him and slowly soften him, eventually taking a young man in his care to mentor.

One, because when Merlin's magic had been revealed, he'd the _wisdom_ to help advise both Arthur and Merlin, to help them understand and only build from their frayed friendship, as brothers.

There were reasons Gaius was called 'Wisdom.'

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it! Even more challenging ones ahead... anyone have any idea how to relate Percy to 'Glory'? Suggestions always welcome!


	35. Loyalty

So these are actually getting easier to write...! Woohoo! Here's Leon's!

Summary: There are reasons Leon was called 'Loyalty.'

Characters: Leon, general

Genre: Friendship?

* * *

There were reasons Leon was called 'Loyalty.'

One, because he'd the _loyalty_ to Arthur to stand by him when he'd refused to kill Druids, instead helping to stop the other men from slaughtering innocents.

One, because he'd the _loyalty _to his friends to help them in Camelot's greatest hour of need, not because it was his duty as a king, but because his friends needed him.

One, because he'd the _loyalty_ to Merlin to trust him when his secret came out in the middle of a battle, to fight beside him with faith.

There were reasons Leon was called 'Loyalty.'

* * *

Reviews please! ;)


	36. Faith

So this one was a bit complicated. Wanted to do some with Guinevere, Arthur, and then Merlin's reveal, but it all ended up kinda centering on Gwen... which isn't all that bad considering the brother/sister love they have. I don't know I think it kinda fits! :))

Summary: There were reasons Elyan was called Faith

Characters: Elyan, general

Genre: Friendship? :/

* * *

There were reasons Elyan was called 'Faith.'

One, because when he'd been captured by Morgause, he'd had _faith_ that Guinevere would return for him -no matter how unlikely the odds of the Prince coming with her.

One, because he'd had _faith_ in Arthur to make the right decision when his sister had been caught with Lancelot, and had _faith_ that she wouldn't be banished forever.

One, because he'd had _faith_ in Merlin to heal their Queen -using _magic_- when she'd been accidentally wounded in the crossfire, when Merlin's vital secret had been revealed.

There were reasons Elyan was called 'Faith.'

* * *

Special thanks to all you regular reviewers, you guy's are really the thing that keeps me writing these! :)) Anyway, hope you liked it, please review! Lance is next and then all I gave is Percy... oh Perce... why do you have to be 'Glory?'


	37. Honor

Ok, so this one was a bit harder to write because I wasn't sure how to do it. But... here it is, hope ya like it!

Summary: There were reasons why Lancelot was called 'Honor.'

Characters: Lancelot, general

Genre: Friendship

* * *

There were reasons why Lancelot was called 'Honor.'

One, because when he'd first discovered Merlin's secret, he'd had enough _honor_ to keep Merlin's secret after it had been discovered.

One, because he'd had the _honor_ to let go of Guinevere so that she could be with the person Lance thought would make her more happy, despite his own heartbreak.

One, because he'd had the _honor_ to sacrifice himself in Merlin's place at the Veil, knowing that Merlin, his friend, had to live to protect Arthur, therefore fulfilling his promise to Gwen forevermore.

There were reasons why Lancelot was called 'Honor.'

* * *

Ok, so if you're confused with the last reason, I think of it as because of Lance's promise to Guinevere to protect Arthur, sacrificing himself for Merlin, Arthur's protector, would ensure that Arthur will always be safe. So yeah, hope you liked it! Please review! :)


	38. Glory

This one was _by far_ the hardest to write! ...But I'm pretty proud of how it came out! And special thanks to everyone who offered suggestions! I hope I used it in some way or another! But for this I decided to use the definition; 'resplendent beauty or magnificence,' instead of; 'very great praise, honor, or distinction bestowed by commonconsent; renown'... so it's pretty much describing Percy's awesomeness... Hope you like it!

Summary: There were reasons Percival was called 'Glory.'

Characters: Percival, general

Genre: Friendship

* * *

There were reasons Percival was called 'Glory.'

One, because of the _glory_ of his strength -how he used it, not to his own advantage like a lesser man might have done, but instead humbling himself and helping those weaker than he.

One, because of the _glory_ of his character, how he was gentle despite his likely intimidating countenance and how willing he was to face death to save his friends.

One, because of the _glory_ he'd shown when his friends' heavy secrets were revealed, showing his gentle nature and being there for him.

There were reasons Percival was called 'Glory.'

* * *

Ok... so you have to send me a review, or I might die thinking it wasn't liked! So please! For the sake of my self-confidence! Think I'm going back to prompt tomorrow... but if anyone could give me a fitting name for Morgana or another main character, I'd consider doing them! But please have the name in present-tense like all the others! Thanks!


	39. A Warlock's Show

Ah... yes... sorry I took so long, I think it's been three days now? Been super busy, I know, lame excuse... ;)

Summary: Merlin gets drunk. Prompt from Wolfwind 97, "Can you write one with Merlin drunk?"

Characters: Merlin, Arthur, Knights

Genre: Comedy/Friendship

* * *

Merlin jumped on top of the table, a grin on his face so powerful that it crinkled the corners of his eyes. An infecting atmosphere pierced through the air and the dancing, carefree light in Merlin's beryl eyes were reflected in those of the King and the Knights.

The warlock laughed and spoke through the language of magic, iris' charged with an electric gold. Flames danced through the air, shifting colors as they circled the rooms smiling occupants and that night they learned one thing.

It was always fun to get a warlock drunk. And the show was always brilliant.

* * *

I hope you liked it! :)) I kinda think this is how 'Merlin drunk' would happen... and I couldn't think of any other way to write it! :D


	40. A Queen's Show

Wahha! Last few days with internet! X( Hehe... watching Merlin before my 'unlimited Merlin access' goes away... ^_^

Summary: continuation of the last one; prompt from NormalsBoring, 'maybe you should write one about Gwaine getting Merlin drunk with the help of the knights and disapproval from Gwen.'

Characters: Merlin, Gwen, Arthur, the Knights

Genre: Humor/Friendship

* * *

"Arthur!"

Everyone turned to the furious voice as the door slammed shut behind Guinevere.

"Things aren't looking good for you mate," Gwaine muttered amusingly.

"Ya' know," Gwen said, marching up to them, "it was one thing when Gaius had to use the 'tavern' excuse for Merlin _helping_ us with magic, now you're _helping _him drink!"

"We were just -."

"Gaius is going to have your head!"

"He just seemed so stressed out!"

"So _talk_ to him, don't get him drunk!"

With that, Gwen grabbed her friends arm and escorted him out, hiding her smile at the beautifully colored lights nonetheless.

* * *

Hope ya' liked it! Please review! X)

P.S... We hit forty! :D


	41. Belteine

Short note... to say hey!

Summary: Merlin sees someone familiar.

Characters: Merlin, Arthur, Knights, random character named Belteine.

Genre: Drama

* * *

The moment Merlin sat down he stood up again, stormy blue eyes wary, posture tense.

"I'm going to wait outside."

Gwaine furrowed his brow but smiled easily. "Why? We just got here!"

Leon ordered some mead from a passing barmaid.

Merlin grabbed his coat from off the table. "I'm just going outside."

Arthur frowned, concern edging his tone. "You never like to -."

"I'll just be -."

Merlin was stopped short as a meaty hand suddenly clapped his shoulder. The very one he'd been avoiding.

"Well, why isn't it Merlin!"

Merlin's stomach squirmed and he ground his teeth. "Hello Belteine."

* * *

Part one... of a (so far) three parter! Woohoo! Also... does _anyone_ know where the name Belteine is from? It just randomly popped into my head when I was trying to think of a not common middle agey name...!


	42. Special Nicknames

Early update! Had a half-day at school because of practice ACT's... Now I have to go move! *sad face*

Summary: continuation of the last one

Characters: Merlin, Arthur, Knights, Belteine

Genre: Drama

* * *

"So you know Merlin well then?" Gwaine asked, almost cautiously as he took a sip from the mead Leon had ordered.

"Oh, yeah!" Belteine slurred drunkenly. "We go wwaayy back!"

Merlin scratched the side of his face. "Ealdor."

Belteine nodded. "Ya' know, I bet Merlin didn't even tell you his special nickname!"

Only Percival heard Merlin swear under his breath and gave him a surprised look.

Belteine, completely oblivious to Merlin's rising anger, ruffled the servants raven hair. "We used to call him 'Hunith's little bastard!'"

Merlin's fist clenched around his brown jacket as he stormed out of the tavern.

* * *

GRR! I'm hoping they pull this out somewhere in five! :)) At LEAST once! Maybe just a _side-note_ or an offhand comment!


	43. What Friends Are For

Thank goodness for school internet! :)

Summary: continuation of the last one

Characters: Merlin and Arthur

Genre: Friendship

* * *

Arthur found Merlin sitting behind a tree a few minutes later.

"Hey." And even though Merlin put up a mask, Arthur could see the hurt that had been there.

"Hey."

"You alright?"

Merlin bit his lip. "Eh, I'm used to it."

Arthur felt his stomach twist and then thought -silently happy- of the broken nose Belteine was surely going to have when he woke up, courtesy of Gwaine. "I'm sorry."

"It's just... I couldn't walk down the street without being pointed at, 'there's Hunith's little...'"

"Well, you've got us now... and we wouldn't ever do that."

Merlin smiled happily.

* * *

GoogleDocs says 100, FanFiction says 107... don't want to count (too lazy at the moment) so there ya' go anyway! :)

PS. Congrats to anyone who guessed it was Gwaine...! X[D (mustache man!)


	44. With the Eye of a Hunter

EEP! Sorry for not updating, no internet! Mercy! And then I was super busy in study hall reading _other_ people's fanfictions! :)

Summary: Morgana had Aithusa; Oh my gosh, sorry I can't remember who gave me this prompt, but it is a prompt! Sorry! But it was something like 'Aithusa helping Morgana/Merlin finding out.'

Characters: Morgana, Aithusa, Mordred

Genre: Drama

* * *

Morgana eyed Aithusa with the eye of a hunter, one who'd been trained by an equally quick eye and lustful mind. Her cold green eyes calculated every detail of the white dragon that'd been corrupted by her dark magic.

Impressive wings, sharp talons, healthy. Still young, but strong nonetheless. A formidable dragon.

The creature in front of her growled lightly in defiance and Morgana sent another shot of dark magic into her, tying her once again to Morgana's will until the next time the dragon tried to break free.

She smirked as Mordred stood beside her.

"This shall be fun."

* * *

Teehee! So there'll be another one like this, a companion I guess, tomorrow, going with the same prompt (it was kinda a two-part prompt) so yeah!


	45. Under Her Control

Oh, sweet study hall! Next semester I won't have one... :'(

Summary: Merlin finds out about Aithusa; continuation of the last one from same prompt!

Characters: Merlin and Kilgharrah

Genre: Drama

* * *

Merlin roared in a deep voice in the language only known –not taught; only instinctively known- by his unique race of Dragonlords.

Kilgharrah was there within a few moments, golden wings spread through the sky before he landed gracefully on his hind legs, his forefeet landing seconds later.

"You called me young warlock?"

Merlin nodded, his voice rough. "Have you any information?"

"I do," Kilgharrah answered gravelly. "You were right Merlin, Aithusa is working for Morgana. But not under her own initiative."

Merlin's heart jumped. "What?"

"Morgana is using black magic to control the young hatchling."

"Then let's save her."

* * *

Woohoo! :) Not sure whether to continue this or not, so I'll let you guy's decide! :)


	46. The Ultimate Punishment

EEP! Sorry guy's! I don't know what else to say and I won't bore you with excuses! Again, sorry for the wait, and unfortunately, I didn't continue the last one because I didn't know how to!

Summary: Morgana tortures Merlin; prompt from 'The Full Spectrum,' piece from The Heart of Camelot website. Its a generator that gives you a randomized character, a color, and an emotion! I know CaptainOzone's done at least one for it! For this one, I got Character - Gwaine; Color - light-blue; Emotion - terrified

Characters: Gwaine, Merlin, Arthur, Gwen, Morgana, Knights

Genre: Angst/Drama

* * *

Gwaine didn't think he'd been more terrified in his life than when the charged, light-blue lightening streaked across Merlin's body and his best friend screamed in utter agony as his body instinctively convulsed, eyes shut tight.

He could hear Arthur's desperate yelling, Guinevere's violent sobbing, and the knights screaming protest against the chains that held Merlin's body chorusing his own. And the chains only affected those with magic; the ultimate punishment.

"Merlin!"

He had tears blurring his eyes as more blue lightening came, accompanied with newer, more anguished cries.

He'd never wanted to kill Morgana more than he did now.

* * *

Please tell me how I did! There'll be a prequel to this one up as soon as I can post it! :D


	47. It Was Fear

Hi guy's! Firstly, thanks for all the wonderful reviews I got for the last chapter! Made my day! :DDD

Oh, and need I mention... MERLIN STARTS TODAY! Unfortunately, it seems the earliest I can watch it is Tuesday... :'( I'm so sad... So if Gwaine finds out about Merlin's magic in the first episode, please tell me guys!

Summary: prequel of the last one, still from the Full Spectrum generator... Character: Arthur, Color: Green, Emotion: Fear...

Characters: Arthur, Merlin, Gwen, Morgana, Knights

Genre: Angst/Drama

* * *

Arthur felt it churn in his belly, burning his insides as it carved its way into his head, corrupting his brain and sickening his thoughts. He'd felt this emotion so many times in his life, but he'd never felt it as pronounced as he felt it now.

It was fear.

Arthur could only watch helplessly, his wrists bound behind him as thugs tied glinting silver chains around Merlin's -his servant, his best friends', his _brothers_ trembling body- and then as Morgana used her green colored magic to lock them in place.

"Morgana, _please!_"

Morgana only smirked and breathed a spell.

* * *

Woohoo! And as requested... I think I will continue this one! But I have to warn you, I won't have it up until at least Tuesday (same reason I can't watch Merlin :'( ) library is closed Sunday, and then I don't have school Monday because of Columbus day... :(

But on a brighter note... I'M 17 NOW! :DDD

PPF will be a bit late, sorry guy's, still working out the kinks!


	48. Only Two Words

Hey guy's! Did anyone see Arthur's Ban yet?! Holy cow, that was _sooooooo amazing! _Ya' know how I don't have internet at my house anymore right? Well, _true story_, I was watching it at the library, and started fangirling (red face -apparently- because I'm so pale my face gets red whenever I get excited, sniffling, and watery eyes,) and one of the librarians asked if I was ok because she thought I was crying! I swear, I don't think I've ever been so embarrassed in my life! And then my dad's all 'oh, its ok, she's just freaking out about her tv show'... and then to _me_, 'I'm never coming to the library with you again!' Thanks dad...:P

Summary: continuation of last two since I received such good responses! This on isn't from 'The Full Spectrum' generator, just general.

Characters: Arthur, Merlin, Gwaine, Gwen, Knights

Genre: Angst/Drama

* * *

Merlin lay limply on the floor several feet in front of them, the malicious chains that held him having disappeared just as suddenly as Morgana had.

Arthur ran to him, tears rolling down his face as he gathered his brother into his lap. "Merlin?" He didn't care about the magic that his friend possessed…. Or rather, _was_, he only cared that he was _alright._ The others gathered behind him. "Merlin..."

Merlin's blue eyes were glazed with severe pain as they opened, framed by a pale face.  
He was shivering from the unsympathetic cold and only spoke two words:

"I'm… sorry."

* * *

Girbly girble! Hope you liked it and I apologize to anyone who gave me a prompt I haven't done yet! Two more for this arc! Hoping to write some 'Arthur's Bane' inspired ones soon too! OH MY GOSH IT WAS SOOO GOOD! PLEASE HAVE THE GWAINE REVEAL IN PART 2!


	49. Don't You Dare

Hi again! Getting awesome responses already and since I just watched Arthur's Bane once more, and an AWESOME music video for it on Youtube (already!) I decided to update again!

Oh, and a quick nod to both Arthur's Bane and my other story 'Shorts' about the juggling... I _totally_ felt awesome when they did that! I called it! Total fangirl squeal! Sorry!

Summary: continuation of last three

Characters: Arthur, Merlin, Gwaine, Gwen, Knights

Genre: Drama/Angst

* * *

Arthur felt a lump in his throat as he gathered Merlin closer to him, hugging him tightly so that his ear brushed against Merlin's freezing hair.

"Don't you _dare_ Merlin," he whispered heatedly, "don't you dare apologize."

"A-Arthur…"

"No Merlin, I don't _care _about the magic. You're going to be ok. You_ have_ to be ok..."

Guinevere sobbed beside him and Gwaine wrapped his arm around her as the other knights kept guard.

Arthur sniffed. "…You're my best friend."

Gwen gasped and Arthur pulled back just in time to see Merlin's eyes burn golden before the world exploded with light.

* * *

Yay! Next one tomorrow (hopefully) my dad's hounding my out the door, so I have to go! Bye! And please leave me some amazing reviews to read tomorrow at school! :)


	50. Lazy Idiot

OH MY GOSH GUY'S! I LITERALLY GOT 60 REVIEWS ON THE LAST TWO ALONE! I normally get like 5! I can't tell you how happy I am right now! Thank you all soooo much!

Summary: continuation of the last one

Characters: Merlin, Arthur, Gwaine, Gwen, Knights

Genre: Drama/Friendship

* * *

Merlin himself started glowing a golden hue, his whole body emanating power.

Arthur felt like he should move –but didn't- only hugging Merlin as if he would suddenly disappear. A windstorm picked up, circling the foursome on the ground.

"Merlin!"

"This has never happened before!" Gwaine shouted. So he had known… about Merlin. Arthur couldn't care less at the moment.

Everything stopped abruptly and Arthur looked at Merlin again. Pale -but normal- skin, level breathing, eyes closed in soundless, exhausted… _healthy_ sleep. Merlin let out a contented sigh.

Arthur hugged him securely again, "You lazy idiot."

* * *

I hope you guy's liked the happy ending! :D


	51. Time to Change

This was defiantly one of the scenes in which I held back a squeal! Geez Gwen, just kill us with curiosity! Hope you guy's liked part 2 as much as me!

Summary: Maybe it was time for a change

Characters: Gaius and Guinevere

Genre: Suspence

* * *

Guinevere stood there, the Druid's body lying on the table in front of her as Gaius and her own words played over in his head.

_"It's said that Arthur's to die at a Druid's hand…"_

_ "They think it's their sacred duty…"_

She didn't notice Gaius' questioning, curious look towards her.

_ "As long as magic is outlawed…"_

Guinevere narrowed her brown eyes ever so slightly, a pensive look on her face as she regarded the Druid who had died to save his daughter, certainly an honorable death.

_"As long as magic is outlawed…"_

Well, maybe it was time to change that.

* * *

Ok, like I said, this scene killed me. Plus, I was like 'Arthur, you do realize that you just _knighted_ a _Druid, _right?!' This opens up _sooo_ many things! XD ! And Uther's coming back Saturday too! I read from a producer spoiler that Merlin and Uther have an emotional talk about a certain King... _can't_ wait to see how they do this! EEP!


	52. Had He Realized

Random inspiration that came without a moments notice... I love those! XD

Summary: Had Uther realized...?

Characters: Merlin

Genre: Drama

* * *

Merlin wondered if he'd realized it.

When he had made the shield fall that had caught the knight's attention, when he had thrown an axe at Percival's shoulder.

When he had knocked Guinevere down and dragged her down the hallway. When he'd thrown things at her, knocked her out, and set the locked room alight.

When he'd trapped Merlin in the storeroom.

When he'd thrown a shield at Arthur, his son, to knock him out.

When he'd thrown spears at Merlin, making them catch in his coat to trap him while he'd advanced with a sword.

Uther had used magic.

* * *

HA! Did anyone else realize this? Psh, and he was all 'I'm not going to let you and your kind.." Oh, blah. But I did LOVE the reveal for him, and Merlin's response was classic! _And_ I love how they changed his voice than when he said 'I was born with it,' to Agravaine. It made him sound more like he was defending himself, and his magic, more passionately than before -goodness, I can't wait for the reveal!


	53. Out of Nowhere

Hey guy's! I know, I haven't updated in forever, I know. Sorry! But I do have a new arc, so rejoice!

Summary: Arthur calls a meeting of the Privy Council and something appears

Characters: General

Genre: Comedy

* * *

Merlin closed to the large wooden door behind Guinevere as she stepped into her and Arthur's chambers, the last person to arrive for the meeting of the Privy Council.

He made sure the door was shut completely before making his way to the table to lean against the chair Gaius sat in, wondering why Arthur had called a meeting in the first place.

"Ok," the king began, "I've called this-."

Arthur was suddenly cut off as an almost pained whirring noise filled the room, bringing a cyclone of wind with it and then a blue box appeared out of nowhere.

* * *

Yep, Merlin and Doctor Who crossover, what now man?! I'm excited! Only got this one done so far, but more shall come! On a note for the new season, I absolutely _love_ that even though they have the larger round table, that Arthur still kept the original members, plus _Privy Council_ sounds all special!

P.S. ...Got my license!


	54. The Blue Box

Aloha guy's! Lovely to see you all, and aren't you all looking awesome today?! My goodness! Anywho, here's the next one! :D

Summary: Arthur called a meeting of the Privy Council when an unexpected thing happened

Characters: General

Genre: Humor/Friendship

* * *

The _whir_ing noises slowed and then stopped all together and Merlin felt his magic rise to the surface to face the potential threat.

The rest of the room stared at the box with wide eyes and hanging mouths; then suddenly, Arthur drew his sword, the knights following. Elyan took a defensive position in front of Gwen and Percival in front of Gaius, whom of which was still staring at the box with a stunned awe.

Just as Arthur started to slowly advance on the box, sword out and gripped tightly in his hands, the blue door opened with a squeak.

* * *

There we are! More to come! :) Please review!


	55. The Doctor

In light of the small drabble series I have coming up based on 'The Desir' epissode (in which I cried because I was like 'OH GOD THE _FEELS!'_ ) My _goodness _that episode was heatrtbreaking!) I'm going to try to update this everyday so that I can post those before the next episode (which looks awesome!)

Summary: Arthur calls a meeting of the Privy Council when something unexpected happens

Characters: General, The Doctor, Donna

Genre: Humor/Friendship

* * *

Merlin took a step forward just as Arthur too, did the same.

A happy voice called out from the box. "Come _on_ Donna!"

An equally excited, though mock-annoyed voice called back. "Hold your horse's _spaceman,_ I'm coming!"

Merlin shared an astonished look with Arthur just as a tall man walked backwards out of the too-small box. He wore brown trousers, a brown, button up jacket and then a brown overcoat that scraped against his calves. His hair was auburn in color, spiked in the front and when he turned around, a look of surprise showed.

"Um, hello, I'm the Doctor."

* * *

A note to my favorite Doctor and my favorite companion! Sorry for killing you guy's with cliffhangers, but things are getting good! Please review!


	56. Introductions

Hey guy's! So I finally finished writing this arc, and there's like five more to post after this one! So, more than likely, I'll be updating later today as well! Rejoice!

Summary: Arthur calls a meeting of the Privy Council when someone unexpected shows up

Characters: General, the Doctor, Donna

Genre: Humor/Friendship

* * *

Merlin watched as Arthur lowered his sword ever so slightly and furrowed his eyebrows, answering, "You're a physician?"

"Doctor, who is it?" The feminine voice said. She came to the threshold of the doorway and then stepped out, stumbling to a stop next to this 'Doctor.'

The man sucked in a breath and shoved his hands into his pockets, rocking on his feet. "Um, of sorts, I suppose. And this is Donna."

The woman stuck up her hand and waved. "Hello."

Arthur raised his sword again. "And you used magic?"

"Um, no, it's science." Then, looking past the king, "Gaius?!"

* * *

Teehee! Like the little twist at the end? Muahhaha!


	57. Getting Reaquainted

Like I said, two today; probably two tomorrow, and probably two Friday. We'll see what happens after that! :D

Summary: Arthur calls a meeting of the Privy Council when someone unexpected shows up

Characters: General, the Doctor, Donna Noble

Genre: Humor/Friendship

* * *

All eyes whipped to Gaius as the man stood and went to hug the strange man. "Doctor! My, it's been quite some time."

"Gaius," Merlin asked incredulously, "you _know_ him?" He let his magic sink once more.

His mentor nodded, smiling happily. "Indeed; he's an old student of mine."

The Doctor was also smiling joyously, his eyes crinkly, "Gaius! I can't _believe_ it! You've aged well!"

Gaius laughed. "And you seem to have grown younger; you've regenerated."

"Quite a few times since we've met."

The red headed girl stepped forward curiously. "Um, sorry, but who is this?"

"Gaius; Merlin's mentor."

* * *

Sorry! More tomorrow! :D Please review! ^_^


	58. Astonished

Woohoo! Thanks for all the reviews guy's!

Summary: Arthur calls a meeting of the Privy Council when someone unexpected show's up

Characters: General, the Doctor, Donna Noble

Genre: Humor/Friendship

* * *

The woman, Donna, gaped, putting her hands to the side of her face as her mouth opened in astonishment. "_Merlin?_ _The_ Merlin?"

Now Merlin felt all eyes on _him_ and a blush crept up his neck even as his own raven-colored eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Unfortunately, that also seemed to single him out.

"_The_ Merlin! Oh god, he's so_ young_; and _extremely _striking."

The Doctor groaned. "Donna."

"What? Oh, and those_ cheekbones!" _

"Donna!"

"And if you're Merlin," her finger roved about the group, "then _you_ must be King Arthur, and _you Queen_ Guinevere, and the Knights of the Round Table!"

* * *

So, more development, I'm going to post the next one directly after this as I won't be in the computer lab later like I thought. Also realized that even if I post teo a day, I won't be done in time for the next episode so it'll go over. Oh my gosh, 5x05 made me want to cry. THE FEELS! Anyone who's seen it knows what I'm talking about and I can't believe they made Merlin choose like that. It was sooooo heartbreaking! :'(


	59. The Perfect Cover

Summary: Arthur calls a meeting of the Privy Council when someone unexpected shows up

Characters: General, the Doctor, Donna

Genre: Humor/Friendship

* * *

Arthur slipped his sword into its sheath, convinced that they weren't a threat. "But how do you know us? And," adding a little Arthur-charm to his words with a good-natured teasing tone to his voice, "what has Merlin ever done; he'd just a servant."

Merlin was just about to say something clever when Donna interrupted:

"_Merlin?_ A servant?" She laughed and clutched her middle. "Oh, that's perfect; perfect cover. Oh _god!"_

Then another light lit her eyes. "Can you really –"

She was cut off as the Doctor clamped his slender hand over her mouth. "_Donna_, I think that's enough."

* * *

Teehee, another cliffhanger! More tomorrow!


	60. Futures

Annnnnddddd here's the next one! Sorry I didn't get to reply to any of the reviews from the last chapter, I was on my phone and then it gets all complicated. :( But I had quite a few people tell me that both the Doctor and Donna are in character and I wanted to thank you guy's for saying that! :)

Summary: Arthur calls a meeting of the Privy Council when someone unexpected shows up

Characters: General., the Doctor, Donna Noble

Genre: Humor/Friendship

* * *

"We can't have them learning anymore about their futures than they already know," the Doctor explained.

Every looked utterly bewildered except for the Doctor, Donna, and Gaius.

"Indeed," Gaius nodded. "We don't want a repeat of what happened last time."

"Exactly! So, um, we'll be going then."

Donna protested but still had the Doctor's hand clamped over her mouth. "Oi!"

The Doctor released her, giving her a small shove into the blue box; the 'TARDIS' he'd said.

Gaius smiled. "Will we see you again?"

"Of course! In a little while, after… you know."

Gaius nodded, and then, they were gone.

* * *

The next one's coming in a few minutes, but first I need to run to my locker to get my graphing calculator so I can do my Algebra homework (we're doing inverse matrices) :( Haha!


	61. Trust Me

And to end this epic arc, I give you this last one. *dramatic pause*

Summary: Arthur calls a meeting of the Privy Council when someone unexpected show's up

Characters: Merlin and Gaius

Genre: Frienship

* * *

Later, when they were alone in their chambers, Merlin questioned Gaius about the mysterious pair.

"So who were they?"

"The Doctor –an old friend of mine-, and his friend."

"And how did they know us all?"

"It's… complicated."

Merlin pursed his lips, resisting the urge to make a sound between a scoff and a jovial laugh, blue eyes sparkling. "And how did they seem to know so much about my future? Donna spoke like I'm a well-known figure."

Gaius turned to him, a proud twinkle in his eyes. "I told you Merlin; you're going to do great things. Trust me."

* * *

Hmm? So maybe _Gaius_ knows more than he should? Lol! Anyway, I hope you liked it! The next series will be based off of 'The Desir' (5x05) and are rather angsty. Muahaha! If I can figure out how to post from my dad's phone, they'll be up tomorrow, of not, then they'll be up Monday! :)


	62. He Grew Up

Sorry if this isn't the exact dialogue, I wasn't able to rewatch the episode before I wrote this. Also, didn't figure out how to update from my phone. :(

Summary: Gaius is extremely concerned for Merlin

Characters: Gaius and Merlin

Genre: Angst

* * *

Gaius looked at him with a stern face, concealing his sad concern. "What happened to that boy that stumbled into my chambers years ago?"

Merlin met his gaze; piercing, haunted blue eyes frightening his mentor. "He grew up…"

For he had. He'd been forced to. He'd never been able to live a normal life in the first place; then… coming to Camelot. He'd needed to make life and death decisions every day, things that could shake the very foundation of the kingdom. Lives had been lost. Failures had been made, over and over again.

And they were all _his_ fault.

* * *

This scene just killed me, like literally, I was just about crying. I can't believe how much more complex the characters are this series; it's absolutely amazing!


	63. The Meaning of Duty

And part 2 :) Did you guy's see the Dark Tower?! Oh my GOODNESS! I was crying, it was so amazing! I gotta say, the twist was HUGE and I LOVED Gwaine's comic relief bit! :)

Summary: Gaius is extremely concerned for Merlin

Characters: Gaius and Merlin

Genre: Angst

* * *

"…and he learned the meaning of duty."

There were no lies in Merlin's firm words, sadness, yes; blame, defiantly; there was also a reasonable amount of rage mixed into it; the fury that Merlin felt at having to make this decision at all. But Gaius couldn't, _wouldn't_ judge him.

He'd lost so much already: his childhood friend, the love of his life, his father, Lancelot. He was only trying to protect those he cared about; those he _loved_. And he couldn't even do that properly; not without revealing his magic.

So Gaius would be there for him, no matter what.

* * *

Hope you liked it, please review! The next one isn't part of this but it's still from 5x05.


	64. To Understand

Just a quick not to say... remember in 3x01 when Morgause said that only people with _magic_ can hear the Mandrake roots' screams? Well, if you've already seen 5x06, did you notice that _Gwen_ heard the screams!? Hmm... I wonder what they're going with _that!_

Summary: Arthur gave Merlin another chance, set during 5x05

Characters: Arthur and Merlin

Genre: Friendship

* * *

Arthur had given him another chance, another chance to reveal the secret that tortured him. He'd given Merlin another chance to reveal his magic, in private; like so many other times before, Merlin hadn't taken it.

But this time was different, this was the opportunity to bring magic back to _Camelot_; and as Arthur watched Merlin's tortured blue eyes fill with desperate tears and heard the man utter, "Magic can have no place in Camelot," Arthur knew, _knew_ it was something more this time; something he couldn't see. Something was _very _wrong.

And he wanted to help him… to understand.

* * *

Never written one yet where Arthur already knew about Merlin's magic, hope I did alright! Please review!


	65. One Last Chance

Last one for this episode, I couldn't help it! :)

Summary: The Disir discuss Arthur's last chance

Characters: The Disir, Arthur and Merlin (mentioned)

Genre: Suspence/Drama

* * *

She stood rigid and resigned as Arthur Pendragon and Emrys left their sacred cave for the second time. They'd given him the chance to embrace magic, the Old Religion, so that Camelot may thrive instead of fall, so that both he and Emrys might be saved from their pain-filled futures, the king's death. So that Destiny might be saved.

But he'd said no; in knowledge of all this. And they knew it hadn't been his decision alone.

The tallest spoke. "He will have another chance."

"One last."

"When Emrys reveals himself."

She could only hope he made the right choice.

* * *

I hope he makes the right choice too. :') On a random note, I had two cups of coffee today (more than this seventeen year old normally has) and I feel very jittery, but coffee is always good for the creative juices, I think. :D


	66. Well Done, My Friend

Alright, so if you haven't seen the new episode I can only say that you're missing out. It was brilliant and Dragoon's little appearance just made my day. I have a new favorite quote (from Dragoon obviously!) This scene, I loved, just because of the cuteness and bromance of it all, no matter how short it was! :)

Summary: Gwaine knew about Merlin's little exploit

Characters: Gwaine, Merlin, Gaius

Genre: Friendship

* * *

"…The king would like a word with you," Gwaine finished, smiling contently

Yes, it was true that Gwaine knew more than he should. Namely, about Merlin's magic; even though Merlin himself didn't know he knew.

He also knew what Merlin had done the previous night. He knew that Merlin wouldn't _ever_ leave Arthur's side whilst he was at death's door, despite that he was arrested. He also knew that Merlin had been the one to save him.

Gwaine would relish the day when Merlin received the recognition he deserved, but until then, he could only say:

_Well done, my friend._

* * *

__I can't wait until next week's episode too; it looks astounding. :) And I think that next week, Merlin finds a way to save Gwen. Also, I think if they have the reveal this season, they'll do it in 5x12. I don't know how they'll play it out from there, but there better be angst is all I'm sayin'! Oh, if you guy's want me to send you a link to the new episode, include that in the review! :D


	67. The Girl

Oh gosh, this episode was brilliant! I _loved_ Merlin's role and his confidence in his powers... and I'm mad at Arthur. He is so completely oblivious and it bugs me that he just took Gwen's word without arguing. I mean seriously. _Go find your friend you prat! _And then I thought it was kind of ridiculous that he still can't dress himself. It did add a little comedy to the episode but I think it made Arthur look bad.

Summary: Arthur's confused; how I had hoped this episode would go...

Characters: Arthur, Gwen, and Merlin

Genre: Angst

* * *

It took great effort for Arthur's brow not to scrunch in both concern, and confusion to Merlin's attitude.

"The _girl._" Surely Guinevere hadn't been lying when she'd told himself and Gaius that's was where Merlin had gone?

Even with Merlin's back turned he could see the sad look on his face. "Don't have one."

With his timbre, Arthur knew he couldn't be lying, but with the underlying depression coating his tone, Arthur knew that wasn't the whole truth either.

There had been someone, sometime… and Merlin had lost her.

Whatever the case, Arthur made it his mission to find out.

* * *

So, this drabble series is nine parts... yep, _nine_. Anyway, next week's episode looks awesome but I can't believe that this is going to be the last season! _And _the producers said that this show will reach it's 'natural end,' but in the legend, Arthur and Mordred killed each other and Merlin was trapped somewhere by a woman he was in love with, so suffice to say, I'm highly concerned about this show's ending. There's still the movies to hope for though!


	68. Following Merlin

__Hey guy's! Next one in this arc!

Summary: Arthur tries to find out what's going on

Characters: Arthur and Merlin

Genre: Friendship

* * *

_Where is he going?_

Arthur crept round the next thick tree, following Merlin. He'd been following the man all day, hoping to learn something.

Arthur had given Merlin the day off, both to see to both Daegal's burial and then (though he wouldn't admit he was concerned), for Merlin's unexplained limp to heal.

And now Merlin was kneeling beside the side of the road picking flowers, his hair almost blue in the waning twilight. He leaned more on his left, meaning his leg was still troubling him.

But if he'd lost his girl, then who could the flowers be for?

* * *

Hmm... I wonder who the flowers are for? Let's find out! ...tomorrow... ;D


	69. Strawberry Roses

Aloha! In the hallway with a friend whilst she records a blog for science class. :)

Summary: Arthur learns that Merlin didn't just _lose_ his girl... something worse happened.

Characters: Arthur and Merlin

Genre: Friendship/Angst

* * *

Arthur watched as Merlin, with a small smirk tugging at his full lips set the bouquet of strawberry roses at the very edge of the lake, where the small dark waves couldn't reach them as they lapped against the shore, before taking two steps back and sitting down and staring out towards the water

From his vantage point on the man's right, that was all he could see, but he could guess at why he was here –the meaning was clear enough by the flowers and the lake, the same lake they'd rested Elyan in.

His lost girl… was dead.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review! Prompts too perhaps?


	70. Discovered

Sorry I wasn't able to reply to all the reviews! So a general thank yo to everyone!

Smmary: Arthur's less of a sneak than he thinks

Characters: Merlin and Arthur

Genre: Friendship/Angst

* * *

As it was, Merlin had known he was there, the entire time. What else could it have meant when Merlin's called him, a please grin tingeing his timbre?

"You can come out now, Arthur."

Arthur breathed a sigh, one of both exasperation -how had Merlin known?-, and of relief because he really hated spying on his most loyal friend.

With guilt churning in his stomach, he walked out from behind the trees and sat down heavily beside his friend, smiling warily. Merlin glanced at him –beryl eyes sparkling with amusement in the darkening twilight- before speaking.

"Strawberries were her favorite."

* * *

Hope you liked it! Review?


	71. Merlin's Girl

Updating early because I most likely won't come to the library tomorrow to update, but guess what? I'm getting internet on Monday! Hurray!

Summary: Arthur learns

Characters: Merlin and Arthur

Genre: Friendship/ Angst

* * *

Arthur glanced at his friend's pale face in the darkness with concern. _Strawberries?_

"Merlin?"

"Hm?"

"Who was she?"

Merlin smiled further and let out a breath, picking at a twig he was picking at with his long fingers. "The most beautiful girl I'll ever know."

Arthur felt a grin on his lips as he rolled his sky-blue eyes. "Tell me about her."

Merlin's longing voice painted him a picture; "She had long, dark hair and the most beautiful, kind eyes. Her voice was soft, like silk. And she was so strong and compassionate… fearless in her own way."

"What happened?"

* * *

Man I hope Freya comes back if (_when_) they make the movies! Review?


	72. Eight Years

So I'm not going to have Arthur find out that he was the one that killed her, nor that she was cursed... Sorry!

Summary: Arthur finds out just how long

Characters:Merlin and Arthur

Genre: Friendship/Angst

* * *

Merlin's voice turned more somber as he answered, head tilted so that Arthur saw more of his hair, tinged blue in the dark dusk, and less of his face. "She died."

Arthur knew that was what must have happened, but his heart still clenched at hearing it. "I'm sorry."

Merlin flashed him a small smile. "Thanks… Today is the anniversary."

Arthur shifted on the sandy bank, resisting the urge to ask how she died in fear of bringing up bad memories, instead he asked; "How long?"

Merlin hesitated before answering. "Eight years."

Arthur gaped at his friend, astounded. _"Eight years?"_

* * *

Should have internet when I get home... going to immediately watch the new episode of Merlin!


	73. Freya

__One, little celebration that I have internet back (for a month at least). Two... might have killed myself watching the 5x10 trailer... Oh. My. Goodness!

Summary: Arthur learns her name

Characters: Arthur and Merlin

Genre: Friendship/Angst

* * *

"Eight bloody _years,_ Merlin? Why didn't you tell me?" Arthur snapped.

Merlin flinched.

The king bit his lip; he never had been good at expressing his emotions towards his friends, let alone Merlin. He continued, voice softer and full of brotherly compassion. "You didn't have to go through that alone Merlin."

Merlin's cerulean eyes softened in understanding. "Thank you Arthur; it means a lot."

"I… I just wish I could have helped you _then_."

Merlin smiled, eyes brightened by unshed tears. "Well you're helping me now."

Arthur gave his friend a hesitant smirk. "What was her name?"

"Freya," Merlin breathed.

* * *

Muahaha! Alright, now as soon as my chicken alfredo is done cooking, I can watch the new Merlin episode with my dad! I can't wait to see woman-Merlin! ;) Review?


	74. Fit For A Princess

Oh god. Watched 'With All My Heart' yesterday... BRILLIANT! I _loved_ the humor and I _loved_ the Arthur/Gwen relationship in that one sooo much! But _man, _Merlin was more aggressive than ever; with the Drochaid. Whoa! I'm kinda glad about it too because he's more willing to do things to save his friends, plus, he never actually killed her. Either way, and needless to say, I can't wait for the reveal!

Summary: Arthur does something different

Characters: Merlin and Arthur

Genre: Friendship

* * *

"Freya?" Arthur asked; the name stirred some feeling in him he couldn't understand.

Merlin nodded.

"Pretty name."

The manservant grinned, a blush creeping into his face. "Fit for a princess."

Arthur laughed. Then, with a sudden thought, he rose from his spot on the shore and walked back towards the forest. Merlin's curious eyes followed him. Arthur leaned down and picked something from behind a bush and brought it to the water's edge, right next to Merlin's strawberry roses. It was a bundle of white lilacs, interlaced with shoots of mint.

Merlin's eyes watered further at the gesture, deeply touched.

* * *

One more in this arc! Reviews?


	75. Let's Go Home

Alright, the last in the arc! ;D

Summary: Arthur helps Merlin

Characters: Merlin and Arthur

Genre: Friendship/Humor

* * *

Then Arthur kneeled before the water in a mark of respect and he could swear a breeze that smelled like strawberries swept around the cove. "Thank you Freya… for loving my idiot of a friend."

A watery voice answered him. "Prat."

Arthur grinned broadly, stood, and turned. He walked back towards his friend just as a tear rolled down his high cheekbone. He stuck his hand and leaned down marginally; just enough to see Merlin's face clearly, and helped him up. It was etched with deep gratitude and brotherly love.

"Let's go home, Merlin."

His friend nodded. "Let's go home."

* * *

Hope you liked this arc! Review?


	76. Protect You

Stayed home from school today for a dentist's appointment this morning to get my braces tightened... it worked... my mouth really hurts... xD

Summary: Guinevere thanks Merlin, but it turns into an unspoken promise

Characters: Gwen and Merlin

Genre: Frienship

* * *

Gwen wrapped her lithe arms around Merlin in a tight hug, and Merlin, startled, hugged her back.

"What was that for?" he asked with laughing eyes.

"Merlin," the queen's tone made Merlin's face become more serious, "I wanted to… thank you."

"What for?"

Gwen bit her lip. "I… remember what I did while I was under Morgana's spell, and I _know_ you knew. I wanted to thank you for protecting Arthur. And I'm sorry that you were hurt trying to protect _me._"

Merlin pulled her into another hug. "I will _always_ protect you, Guinevere, no matter what happens to me."

* * *

A little scene I imagined happening after 'With All My Heart.' I had hoped they'd have something like this, but you guy's know the writers... geez! :D I can't wait until Saturday! Anyway, review?


	77. Beginning to Notice

*Peers our from behind door* Is it safe to come out? *slowly comes out* Sorry, guy's! I know it's been a while! I've been super busy with finals coming up and if you haven't seen it yet, I published a new story! It's called 'The Aftermath' if you want to check it out. ;) Anyway, enough advertising!

Summary: Slowly, Arthur beings to notice something wrong with Merlin.

Characters: Arthur

Genre: Friendship

* * *

It was slow going, but Arthur began to notice… the small, sad glances Merlin made at the floor when he thought no one was watching, the way his gaze seemed to settle longingly on his closest friends during practice and when he served Gwen and himself at dinner, or how he seemed to withdraw into himself, face lonely…

…And Arthur couldn't help but feel concerned. Merlin was his best friend. He'd subtly asked him what was wrong several times, but got no _real_ answer, just 'hunting,' or 'chores.' But never anything _real_.

Maybe it was time to speak to Gaius.

* * *

I know, not a drabble based off the new episodes, but I just saw 'The Drawing of the Dark' tonight and my brain is still trying to process it! THE FEELS MAN! I _cannot_ wait for the season finale; it looks_ so_ good! :D Gosh, I can't stop freaking out about it!

Review? Prompts?


	78. About Merlin

Alright, just throwin' it out there... I'm officially _terrified_ for the season finale. *sobs* I have _never_ been good at handling anticipation and this is probably literally killing my brain cells! I'm so scared! ...That is all, we now return you to what you came here for in the first place...

Summary: Arthur speaks to Gaius

Characters: Arthur and Gaius

Genre: Friendship

* * *

He rapped quietly on the Physician's door and heard it echo on the other side.

"Come!"

He jimmied the handle and pushed the wooden door outwards before stepping fully into the large room.

"Ah, sire. What can I do for you?" Gaius asked. He glanced at him happily from where he stood in front of one of his tables.

Arthur frowned as his mind scrambled for something to say and he was suddenly grateful he'd given Merlin plenty of chores to occupy his time.

"Sire?" Gaius' face grew more serious. "What's wrong?"

"I want to talk to you about Merlin."

* * *

Hm... I wonder what's going to happen next! Another randomized note; I'm going to see the Hobbit tomorrow in 3D! It'll be my first 3D movie (Spy Kids 3 doesn't count because the 3D effects were horrible... sorry...) so I'm excited! Not to mention all the cool effect they'll have in it that... I don't know... might inspire me... ;D

Review? Prompt?


	79. Sad

Hello all! Sorry; this should have been up yesterday but almost as soon as I got home, we left to go pick up my grandpa, saw the Hobbit (which was _great! _I love all the actors, especially Ian McKellen and Martin Freeman, and I _swear_, every time I saw Thorin, I thought of Balinor... In my opinion, the actors who played them look a lot alike! :D ), and then we didn't get back until midnight in which I immediately went to bed. Alright, enough spiel...

Summary: Arthur thinks Merlin seems sad

Characters: Gaius and Merlin

Genre: Friendship

* * *

A sudden and deep frown marred Gaius' face. "What's wrong with Merlin?" he asked hastily.

Arthur, suddenly understanding, put his hands up and shook his golden head. "He's fine, perfectly alright... Well..."

It seemed to placate some deeper emotion Arthur hadn't realized was there, but Arthur's last word made the physician cock an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

Arthur bit his lip once more and sat down on one of Gaius' wooden stool, the physician doing the same across from him. They used to do this a lot; talk alone.

"Merlin, he...," Arthur frowned. "He seems so sad..."

* * *

If I remember, I'll put another one up tonight! :)

Review?


	80. Barely Concealed Concern

Alright, well, I _remembered_, but having the _time_ was another matter entirely... ;)

Summary: Arthur's concerned about his friend

Characters: Gaius and Arthur

Genre: Friendship

* * *

"Ah," Gaius nodded. He gave Arthur a small smile and leaned forward a bit more, clasping his hands together in front of him. He could easily see the barely concealed concern on the king's face.

Arthur let out a breath of air, feeling a little freer now that he'd found his words. "Do you know what's wrong with him? He just seems to sulk and when I ask, he won't tell me…"

"Well he wouldn't, would he?"

Gaius said it like the problem and solution would be obvious, but the king frowned again. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well…"

* * *

Eek! I know, cliffhanger! Don't worry, the next one will be coming soon; stayed home from school sick today... Finals tomorrow... *shiver*


	81. Left Behind

*clears throat* I hereby apologize to all for the horrible cliffhanger I left. I promise *crosses fingers* to never do it again... ;)

Summary: Gaius explains

Characters: Gaius and Arthur

Genre: Friendship

* * *

Gaius stopped for loss of words. He glanced at his hands before continuing slowly. "Arthur, Merlin, I think, looks up to you more than anyone; he wants your acceptance more than anyone else's, and more than that, I think, he wants your praise more than anyone else's."

Arthur nodded hesitantly, eyes surprised. In truth, he hadn't known any of that, but he was still waiting for Gaius to tell him what was wrong.

"He wouldn't tell you because he doesn't want to disappoint you, sire. But…," Gaius' voice grew softer, "I believe Merlin feels as though he's being left behind."

* * *

So... not what you thought it was, was it? Muahahaha! :D More tomorrow! ;D

Review? Prompt?


	82. Higher Positions

I. AM. FREEZING. No other way to describe it! _And_ the heat is on! Good gravy... Anywho, hello everyone! Sorry this is up late, I've been hard pressed at school with finals, but those are now over and guess what? It's winter break! :D YAY!

Summary: Arthur realizes something

Characters: Gaius and Arthur

Genre: Friendship

* * *

Arthur frowned, concerned. "What do you mean?"

The physician narrowed his eyes in thought. "Well, sire, all his life, Merlin has seen people elevated to higher positions when they're recognized for their achievements: Lancelot, Percival, Elyan, Gwaine, even Guinevere. But Merlin is still just a servant who, to the world's point of view, doesn't matter in the least. He's saved your life many times in the past few years, my lord, and has played crucial parts in reclaiming twice now…"

Arthur's blue eyes glinted with guilt as Gaius continued. He hadn't even noticed… but now he'd have to change things.

* * *

I think the next one will be the last in this arc... ;D Anyway, who's enjoying the supposed 'end of the world?' I'm trying to decide who saved us - Merlin, or the Doctor, but now I'm beginning to think it was a conjoined effort... :) Also... MERLIN FINALE PART 1 TOMORROW! I. AM. SO. EXCITED! :')

Review? Prompt?


	83. Little Surprise

Alright, Diamond of the Day left me stunned. I was crying. Yep. I. WAS. AMAZED. For the love of Camelot, I just... :') It was brilliant. There were a _few_ things that I questioned, and a _few_ things that bugged me but it was still amazing. I... GAH! I can't even think straight... I don't want to give _too_ much of it away for those of you who haven't seen it yet, but... goodness. I can't wait for Monday... *wishes she could put a heart here*

Summary: Arthur has a little surprise for Merlin

Characters: Arthur, Merlin, and Guinevere

Genre: Friendship

* * *

Arthur watched Merlin fluff a pillow later that night from under his blond eyelashes as he ate dinner with Guinevere. She flashed him a smile and gave him a nod. Yes, she knew, Arthur had told her when he'd asked what she thought he should do.

"Merlin?"

The servant turned and walked towards them. "Yes, sire?"

Now that he was looking for it, it was easier to see the aching loneliness in his tanzanite blue eyes. Arthur felt a pang of regret again but smiled through it as Merlin looked at him questioningly.

"I have a little surprise for you…"

* * *

So yeah, sorry, this _isn't_ the last one in this arc. I couldn't fir everything I wanted to in this so there'll be another one! :D


	84. Promotion

Alright, here's the next one. I wanted to finish this arc just cause... BROMANCE SCENE!

Summary: Arthur gives Merlin a promotion

Characters: Arthur, Merlin, and Guinevere

Genre: Friendship/Humor

* * *

The man's obsidian eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "What?"

Arthur stood and walked past him to take Guinevere's hand. "I'm promoting you –"

"I'm _not_ becoming your Court Jester," he smirked.

The king laughed as aquamarine orbs twinkled with mirth. "No, Merlin, you're not. You are to _officially_ become First Advisor to the King and an official member of the court with the privileges and rights thereof. Now, get some sleep, Merlin; the ceremony's tomorrow."

He guided Gwen to the door and walked out, leaving Merlin standing there stunned, but with pure, brotherly affection and ecstatic joy in his sparkling eyes.

* * *

I just _adore_ their friendship. SEASON FINALE! Oh god! Thinking of the Alexander Vlahos interview where he _actually said_, 'season 5 ends like a love story between two males, *waves hands* but in a _platonic _sense.' He SAID it! (platonic, if you didn't know, means 'free of sensual desire') so he pretty much said BROMANCE! FEELS! Sorry, I'm still trying to calm down... ;D


End file.
